1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to providing information to a caller and, more particularly, to providing information through a combination of a voice and a text communication channel.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of applications in which information is provided to a customer over a voice interface. For example, directory assistance for cellular phone users is commonly provided through an automated or semi-automated interface into which a caller speaks a location and a business name or the name of a person for which the caller would like to obtain a phone or address or other information related to the requested business or person. In response to the caller's request, directory assistance is traditionally provided as audible information provided back to the caller.
A problem with spoken information is that some types of information, such as lists of numbers or addresses, can be difficult for the caller to remember or process in the brief time in which the information is audibly provided. Callers frequently attempt to overcome this by writing down relevant information as it is being spoken. This is not always possible however, such as when the caller does not have pen and paper handy or when the caller is on a mobile phone and possible simultaneously engaged in another activity.